I Am A Mafia Boss
by just-a-web-artist
Summary: Me and my friend were roleplaying so this came! And just because we were, don't criticize us. I gave some plot, but there are fillers and OCs. I don't do Mary-Sues, so get it in your head. "Me, a MAFIA BOSS? No way!" I screamed. "YOU'RE JUST A KID, too!"
1. Just a Day of Roleplay

This is from me and my friend, 14Val14 (on deviantART) chatting/roleplaying online.

:) this isn't so good, since I thought of plot and characters for this certain story, sadly SiTWoA and The Death Note 2 will updated eventually. I hate 2nd chapter... See more chapters to come!

**Katekyou Hitman Reborn! (c) Amano Akira**

**Story by Me, just-a-web-artist, and Val, 14Val14.**

She's Re-Val/Val-san, and I'm Dame-Jen/Jenny.

**/Start/**

Re-Val: "Ciaossu, You're welcome :D By the way, nice gallery you have"  
Dame-Jen:"Ciaossu to you too! Aww thank you!"

***REBOOOOORN TIME!***

Re-Val: *becomes Reborn and shot you with the dying will* "You're welcome" XD

Dame-Jen: "Haha, that doesn't work on me! I don't care if I die, because I'll be better off the world, so then the bullet just makes me like Hyper Dying Will Me. Hahahahahaa" *shot with a real bullet* X.X

Re-Val: *kick you like Reborn XD* "No-good (aka Dame) Jenny. You still alive, that wasn't a real bullet" *a gummy bear comes out instead of a bullet* XD

Dame-Jen: "OMG!! AHHHH!!" *runs around like Tsuna* "V-VAL-SAN!" *tries to shield self from attacks*

Re-Val: "No-Jenny.. you should come down" *looking down* XD

Dame-Jen: . *swallows pill* *HYPER DYING WILL MODE!!!* "Reborn.." *flaming flames on hands and blah blah etc places*

***2 HOURS LATER***

Dame-Jen: "Haa haa" *breathing heavily* "One more.." *faints/blacks out*

Re-Val: *stays calm* "heh.. you are going to be a great boss Jenny.."*falls asleep*XD

Dame-Jen: X.X *sleeping soundly until...*

THE GOKUDERA OF THE STORY COMES!! (let's just call them "Hanashi.")

Hana: "BOSS!"

Dame-Jen: "AHH!!! HANASHI-KUN"

Hana: "Are you alright"

Dame-Jen: "HUH? What are you talking about?! I'm fine!" *collapses* "Ugh"

Re-Val: "Hello Hanashi"

Hana: "Re-Val"

Dame-Jen: ^^; "How'd y-you find us, Hanashi-kun"

Hana: "Err..." *scratches his head*

*YAMAMOTO/MORITAKA COMES*

Mori: "Aha! Why're all we all just standing here"

Dame-Jen: "Hey, Moritaka"

Mori: "Hmm? You look a little banged up, ne? So does Re-Val"

Re-Val: "We are okay.. it was No-Jenny's fault"

Me: "HUH"

???: "Kufufufu"

Dame-Jen: *turns around and gasps* "T-TOSHI!" (btw, it means mirror image)

Toshi: "Ah, how have you been, Jen-chan?"

Dame-Jen: *steps back, but gets pushed by Re-Val*

Re-Val: "Fight him"

Dame-Jen: "WHAT!?!?! NO! I won't"

Re-Val: *Kick you* "FIGHT HIM"

Dame-Jen: "AHH! No"

Re-Val: *shot Dame-Jen with the hyper shot*

Dame-Jen: "Re...born..." *flames burst and charges at Toshi*

Toshi: "Fuahahaha, I see you've gotten better."

_Toshi spins his staff, and blocks D-Jen's attacks._

Dame-Jen: *presses palms together* "Flame XI (11) Explosion." *flames grow on hands*

_Toshi strikes down at D-Jen with his staff, but she catches it with her palms and melts it._

Hana: "WHOO!!! GO BOSS!!"

_He grabs her hands and pull D-Jen in a lock. She grunts in pain, and figures out that she can blast flames at Toshi.  
He falls backward._

Re-Val: "You are getting better Jen-chan"

Dame-Jen: "Reeeeebornnnnnnnnnnn"

Hana: "Boss.." *getting the bombs ready*

Toshi: *laughs* "Well, I've had my fun, _arrivederci_ now"

Dame-Jen: *gasps for air* "Damn it"

Re-Val: "You have to be faster, that's why we need to train harder"

Dame-Jen: "Tr-train? NO WAY!!" *attempts to run away*

Re-Val: *grabs by hood and drags*

Re-Val: "Where you think you going" *smiling*

Dame-Jen: "Um.." ^o^0 (hahahaha...*nervous*)

**/End/**

I think eventually, I will do this by myself, since it seems fun and stuff. And all those 'typos' and non-caps and no periods will eventually be fixed. Remember, we were RP-chatting.

You can criticize and I won't care. Since I like this and Val likes this, ok? It's your opinion. This is the kind of thing that can only have an opinion.


	2. Prologue: Changes editted

**!EDIT! I added some more to the original prologue so it's now longer and more like Reborn !end_EDIT!**

* * *

Hello all, and enjoy my fanfic! Based off of Katekyo(ushi) Hitman Reborn, includes self-insertion and many OCs. I don't only KHR, but if I did, YAOI YAOI YAOI!!! =3=

-nosebleeds if could- Anywho, please enjoy, next chapter update to be unknown, **READ THE COMIC WHEN THE PAGES ARE DONE**!

* * *

**[ I Am A Mafia Boss [?!] ]**

**[ Prologue: Changes ]**

"Today, class, we have a new student, Jenny Lee-san," the sensei said, "now, introduce yourself, Lee-san." He smiled. "Don't be shy."

"Ohayou gozaimasu," I said, "my name is Jenny Lee, and I just moved from the United States, here, please take care of me." I bowed slightly.

"Do you have any questions for Lee-san?" sensei asked.

A hand was raised. "No offense, but why is an American here in Japan?"

"My parents own a company here, and I have relatives who are Japanese."

"So that's why you seem to speak fluently."

I nodded. "Thanks. Don't make fun of me, but I love anime and manga. I draw a bit myself."

"Where are you from in the States?" a girl asked.

"I'm Californian. Hahaha, no offense to all, but I'm Vietnamese-Chinese, and we tend to move to Cali..."

"How old are you?"

I blinked. "I'm 12 and a half. I turn 13 on October 10th."

"Was it hard to move here, all the way from around the world?" this question was a difficult one.

"...of course it was, but here, I can learn and teach things."

A boy with big, spiky brown hair raised his hand. "Can you speak in English for us?"

(this next part is said in English)

"Ok." I grinned. "Hello, my name's Jenny Lee. I hope I don't sound too weird, ne? Do you speak English?"

The class looked at me in awe. "Wai-Wait! I just noticed, you're wearing normal casual clothes."

"I'm not one for uniforms. Or skirts," I nervously said. "Um...now, no more questions?"

I took my seat. It was next to the brown spiky haired boy.

I was silence, until he spoke up and said, "Ohayou, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, call me Tsuna. It's nice to meet an American," he smiled, embarrassed.

"Nice to meet you, Tsuna-san."

**[ After School ]**

After an exhausting first day at school in Japan, I yelled, "I'm home, mom!" What...?

No reply. Where was she? She said she'd be home when I got here. "Hello?!" I went up to my room.

Opening the creaking door, I sighed. "Time to nap—OWW WHAT THE HELL!?!??!" I screamed. "Where'd that come from?!"

I looked around. I, annoyed, held the battery and chucked it at the wall. But I didn't hear a thump, instead and squeaky voice of a child. "Nice aim, instincts, huh?"

A little baby with a formal suit style vest and pants had caught the battery.

I blinked once, and then saw the outline of a small being. "What the...?" I walked over to the wall, and poke it with my index finger. Second time I poked my finger was bent back. "ACK—OW!!"

"Hello there." Everything cleared and I jumped back. A small lizard slipped from the kid's coloring blending suit. "My name is Valentina. You may call me Valen, since you're going to be seeing me a lot more now."

"MOM!!!!—" I yelled. "There's this—This freaky talking baby in the house! In my room!" I run for the door.

Suddenly it seems a lot tenser and darker in the room, "**YOU WILL NOT TALK THAT WAY WITH YOUR HOME TUTOR, JENNY "HOSHI" LEE.**"

"_It knows my name, what the hell?!?!?!?_" I scream more, but suddenly stop. "...wait. YOU shouldn't talk that way with your ELDERS little imouto." (little sis)

Where the crap is my mother?

I get slapped by a small hand and raise my hand to the little baby's face, but freeze up inches away from the girl's face. "...gomennasai." (I'm sorry) Why do I always assume the worst?

The baby pushed my hand away. "One, its VALENTINA, or VALEN. Two, no need apologize. You've already proved your ability in about 2 minutes' time. Three, listen to what I say before you do things." I nodded. "I'm your home tutor,"

"...that's pretty weird." . I looked away, sweatdropping, I sighed and got up to my feet. "Ok, Valen. _Why _are you my tutor?" I said with a sarcastic tone.

I feel a 'devious' aura from Valen, who smirked. "Glad you asked...." A huge chart—No, family tree chart appeared in front of me. "...You are the next Aminta, 'defender', family's mafia boss, Aminta the Sandaime (third)."

"...is this a joke?! I mean, you've gotta be kidding me," 'Mafia'? Me? Especially since I'm a girl and I don't even have any Italian descent! Man this feels so fake!

"No," the baby said, plainly. "You are directly related to the 1st boss, Gilda (sacrifice), and is the only remaining able boss. "

"Who?" I didn't remember a relative with that name at all...

"She is your great, great, great, great aunt," Valen said. "Moving on, the Aminta family protects and sacrifices itself for the Vongola family, a high branch of the whole family."

She had another 'tree' chart. There was a box with Vongola at the top, and below it, one with Aminta, and they both had info on both 'families.' The two were connected, and it says 'current bosses; Vongola – 10th, Aminta – 3rd,' and that third was me.

"You've already had the blood the Aminta, automatically protecting the boss who has the blood of the Vongola. I believe you've already met the Vongola Jyuudaime." (tenth)

"Tenth? I don't know—but 'another' person like me?" I still didn't believe her completely.

"Yes, 'Sawada Tsunayoshi,' or 'Tsuna.'" she stated. "A spiky, brown hair, average looking boy. Should be in your class."

I nodded. "But he looked like a pretty scrawny guy, and don't mafia bosses have rough 'exteriors?' I mean, slitting eyes, scary looking? Tsuna was kinda cute and weak looking...No offense to him."

"Aa, true, most bosses grow rough with improvement, they get stronger," she nodded approvingly of my 'knowledge.' "But he's only learnt about the Vongola just a while ago, he's still new to all this, just knows more than you do at the moment."

"So I have to 'protect' this guy?" I made a 'grunting' sound. "Don't I have to take a test or something?"

"No, no, you being the remaining blood boss is enough, I have say, I'm surprised you've taken this so lightly," the mature baby admitted. "But...it seems you don't believe me, so let's take a test, anyways."

I sighed at my own stupidity, "Fine." Valen took out a gun. "...dang, that's realistic...are you doing a 'flinching' test to show my scared-ness?" I laughed, trying to lighten the mood, but really I was kinda scared.

"Close," she smirked. "You're smart for not knowing anything. But, it's time for you to die." The gun pointed to my forehead. "_Arrivederci_ (good bye), Jenny Lee."

And I was in my own space, thinking. I could see Valen mouth something, and I fell backwards.

In a way, I felt like I had been split in two. One side was completely afraid out of reflex, yet the other felt like I knew she wasn't gonna shoot me... The nearly scared to death side won, and she _did_ shoot me. Or so it looked to me.

"W-What?" I gasped out, unconsciously. No pain...I didn't even feel it hit me in the head.

"Wow," the strange child smiled, deviously, "The Dying Will bullet doesn't work on you, strangely. Yet it does on the Vongola. That Reborn doesn't do a very good job with these bullets."

"Huh?" I say, not understanding a single thing except for 'wow.' "What happened?" I feel like my 'more mature than my friends' demeanor start to fade.

"Hey, you would have died if you weren't regretting anything..." it seemed like she was talking to herself, "yet you didn't burst up with a Dying Will Flame..."

"Eh? What?" Regret? Dying Will Flame? What the hell is all this?

"Hmm, did you feel anything? Do you ever 'regret' so much so that you would want to be reborn to fix that regret?"

What a weird question, "Err, I didn't feel anything hurt me, if that's what you mean, and 'regret?' ....I think everything happens for a reason. If you change just a little thing, you might now be where you are today, or eventually."

"Are you afraid to die, Jenny?"

"...mostly no, I'm not afraid to die," I don't know, maybe my fear of pain is getting in the way of 'completely no.'

"You're a special one, you are, first one I've see like this," Valen smiled. "I'm relieved _you're_ my friend long-term,_ home _tutor student."

"Eh?" I said, "Don't fake me out! You seemed so experienced, but I'm your first student?!" I had taken her way too seriously. "Ugh..." I groaned, and sighed once again for the Nth time today.

"But you shouldn't be so calm—" that gun was still in her hand. "—There could always be something to come back and get you a second time."

**BLAM!!**

Shit...now that one had impact, be no bleeding no pain... I barely heard Valen say, "You're too lazy. 'Baka' (idiot/stupid) Jenny! Use some willpower, now."

And I had blacked out from then, and can't control it, whatever it is. I finally come to, and I'm standing up, bizarrely. "Holy crap...!" I say. Where am I? I'm in a weird room, which means I'm in a different house! "V-Valen!?"

Why am I calling out for this little freaky baby? I can handle things myself. And to think, how am I in another house? This is so embarrassing...how am I gonna talk my way out of this—

Someone appeared. It was a woman, probably the mom of the house. "E-E-Excuse me, I don't know where I am o-or-or how I'm here, sorry for intruding, ma'am!" I say quickly, stuttering.

It's scary, but not embarrassing back in the U.S., but Japan's all—Yeah, so I have to be 'good' about these...

She nearly guffawed out laughing. "So—so cute, it's fine, it's fine! My son brought you back, and you had fainted, there was a little baby girl with you too." She brushed her short, tan brown hair back behind her ear.

"In the family room," she points to her left. I nod and walk slowly, cautiously, into said-room. I mumble, calling out, "Valen."

I feel weird being in this house, more so being welcomed in this house. And calling out for Valen is getting even stranger. She's just a baby, _just a baby._

"Y-You're awake," the familiar brunette boy—'Tsuna?' "Are you ok? You were outside, and you were on the ground, so if I caused anything bad for you, I'm really sorry."

"Valen. VALENTINA....?" Somehow I ignored Tsuna's voice. "ARGHH—this is all part of your plan, isn't it...?" I finally noticed she was planning cards with another baby that looked quite that of her stature; as in just like her.

Tsuna was the 'Vongola 10th,' so then that baby must be his tutor, like Valen to me. This is getting crazier to me for some reason. I feel tired again...

"Jenny, this is Reborn, he's Tsuna's home tutor. Jenny, Reborn, Reborn, Jenny," she says. "And I'm thinking you know Tsuna is the Vongola, right?"

"Sure," I murmured, in a daze of my own thoughts.

Reborn looked at me in the eyes. "...yep. This is the Aminta boss for sure. She looks like she could pretend be the Aminta Primo's 'younger twin,' or even the primo herself."

I remember in that one day of Spanish class, we learnt Italian for some reason, we only learnt the first few numbers and 'hello.' Primo's 'first'...? 'Gilda'...?

"Reborn, stop speaking nonsense! You're gonna scare her," the boy said, with a scolding tone. "Ah, sit it down, it's fine."

I collapse onto my knees, all of sudden. "I can't move—OW!" I feel pain in my legs.

"This is the 'curse' or 'promise' of the Aminta. The Aminta primo, when she started her term as boss, she decided her rebellious nature would make her disobey the Vongola Primo, she had the Dying Will flame of the Vongola burnt into her blood, her heart, mainly."

"What?!" I couldn't comprehend it. Valen continued, "So, it's past on generations and you have it now. You must listen to Tsuna's command, or any one of Vongola blood."

I feel like I couldn't take it all in, and that there was more and more for me to find out, to learn and know. I felt sick, and I feel like everything is washing out, fading. I can't hear anyone, or see.

Its pitch black, and I can move again? What? Where am I this time? I walked around. There was no 'around,' it was dark and endless like space.

**_"You will find all you will need to soon, Jenny Lee."_**

**_"And whether you want this, or not, you will have it."_**

...all I know is... that I don't know what to suspect in life anymore.

**[ End Prologue ]**

* * *

God this was short.... .0 it was a prologue anyways. So, yeah, this is basically the 'script' for my comic, based off of this, well thanks for reading, bye~~ But it's about, I guess, 2400-2500 words of story. Thanks again for reading!

*Web


	3. Chp 1: Strange Feelings

SUP! Finally the new chapter one comes out. Ah, maybe there'll be some typos. Too lazy to proof all of it. First half should be fine.

KHR doesn't belong to me~if it did I'd be it and getting all the bishies~ JK.

BTW! Page one of the prologue in the comic preview, WORK IN PROGRESS! **i252. photobucket . com/albums/hh14/just-a-web-artist/prologue-pg1WIP. jpg** Without the spaces thanks.

* * *

**[ I Am A Mafia Boss [?!] ]**

**[ Chapter 001 ]**

**[ Strange Feelings ]**

School wasn't far from home, but then again, it seems in Japan it never is; so I walk to school. My parents aren't home anyways.

Valen was still asleep, anyways, since I blacked out yesterday; I've felt a little weird. Getting up from bed, I have headaches. I'm hearing weird voices in my head like I did that day.

When I woke up that time, Valen was there, and my parents have allowed her to live with us, being a 'home tutor' and all that. I think she lied with the 'smarter than your daughter,' one year old thing, though.

...even if I do admit to myself that she _is_ pretty smart for a baby. Maybe Italian mafia children are 'intellectual' or something.

I made her a sandwich earlier, but when I went to get my bag, half of it was gone, and there was a lizard-gecko-reptile thing on the plate. She jumped up on my face and attacked me, then explained to me that was her pet lizard, Amalia. (Italian for work)

I head down the street, more tired than before. I had gotten my school clothes after school, yesterday. But I still had the rest of the week to wear normal clothes, so of course I'd take that chance.

I saw Tsuna walking, also, but I didn't talk to him, and he didn't talk to me. Though Vongola and Aminta are related, I heard from Valen that the Aminta try not to associate with them, unless there is an emergency or need of protection.

Tsuna had some guys approach him. They were friendly looking, but I feel a pang, like I had to jump in and confirm them being his friends to be able to move on... Was this the blood's fault? Probably, because, I mean, I'm not really his friend.

I feel like throwing up suddenly. This is weird. God...I feel someone flick me on the back my head head. "Hey," Valen?

"You're not supposed to be here..."

"I think that you should say from school today. I've already sent a note to the school," the infant seemed extremely motherly, surprisingly to me.

I nodded, I felt like I had no choice either.

**[ Later at home ]**

I sat down on my bed, throwing my book bag down onto the carpeted floor with a sigh. I rubbed my forehead and lay back against the wall.

I'm the kinda of person that has perfect attendance, and I hate missing one of the first days of school.

Valen put her small hand on my forehead. "...it's a fever." She had taken my temperature, a sick 101. "Lay down." I did as she said.

"I'll tell you a story, this happened to the Aminta Primo, too," she started to explain, saying it very much like a bedtime story or a scary story – telling way.

"After Gilda had had the dying will flame burnt into her, she experienced strange sickness, or feelings when coming into sight or contact of the Vongola Primo," She had a short pause. "And then when he had told her—No—requested her to do something, she'd do it, with a 'Yes sir,' he didn't like it, so he had nearly made her, 'disobey' him, per se."

"...eh?" I moaned, already fading in and out of consciousness. I could barely hear and comprehend this.

"....so skipping most of it, you and Tsuna will probably go through this and you'll start to feel strange with him," Valen nodded.

"...did Gilda...fall in love the Vongola?" I whispered, sickness still trying to over take me.

"In a way, yes..." my home tutor fell to silence. She smiled, "but she controlled her feelings."

I nod slightly, my bed feeling more and more comfortable quickly, "What if I...?"

"It's your choice," I notice Amalia curl up near me, her tail curling into a swirl. "Oh—And when Amalia's tail is curled, something rare, special, different, and/or bad will happen."

But I only heard to 'maybe something differ—' and I fell asleep.

I don't think I'll fall in love with Tsuna, I already have some reasons but, I'm not just saying. I don't know him very well (I think we'll have to know each other, because of the families.) Next, he seems interesting for someone like him to be Vongola, but, not the person I seem to want to know the most. And besides, I don't feel like we'll be friends.

I wake to hear three voices, one seems to sound like Valen's, but the other two almost sound like my own voice, just in a different tone, a higher, and a lower, but lots of people don't know their own voice out of their mind.

".....she'll need to know," the first voice says, in a calm, positive way, "she's a good person, I think we all know that."

"If you want, she'll be trained a little better," Valen's voice said, with a little chuckle.

"....she needs to learn more in a quick time, I'm not saying I doubt you, but," a quick talking voice sounding suspicious said. "if she does get trained, it should be _my_ way, Valentina."

I get up, with some slow 'creaks' of my mattress, and see two variations of myself. "What the freakin' hell?!" I screamed, "they—they're me!" I point, and then to Valen, "What is this?!!"

"They _are _you, true, but—" a devious smile erupted onto her face. "—they are two different 'types' of you. Light and Dark, or Hikari and Kuroi."

"Hi, Jenny!" the 'Light' looking one exclaimed, happily. "I'm Hikari, or Light, I hope you like me better than Kuroi!" She took my hand with her own, shaking it well.

The other, Kuroi, or Dark said, "Meh. I _know_ you'll like me better than Ms. Happy there."

I give her a highfive, but look more closely at my two selves. "Err....explain more?" I say, nervously.

The baby gave me a sigh, and said, "You seem and act, or put on an act of being a pretty neutral person. In the middle, not trying to interfere unless you feel like it, kind of person, Jenny, so you have them; basically they're your consciences, like the little devil and angel on people's shoulders."

"Right, right," I said, I tried not to poke them, to make sure they were 'real.' "So they 'come out' when I need something?" I step back, sitting down on the mattress again.

"No, you have to learn, or feel enough like them, before you can do so," Valen said, "that means lots of training, and learning. You'll 'feel' them."

Dark/Kuroi grins, "Yep. You'll need to 'feel' or 'be', even, more _evil_ or _devious_ and you can ask to summon me." Light/Hikari giggles, "And you'll be _happy _ or _nice_ to make me come out, Jenny."

"How? You'll be in my 'head' or something, so I can think to you, right?" I think.

"We'll show you," the pair same in unison. They 'disappeared,' and two bracelets appeared on my wrists. A shiny, silver ribbon on my left, and a chain on my right wrist, and I feel like taking them off for a little, to look at them better.

"I—I can't get them off!" I pull and try to untie the ribbon and squeeze out of the chains. Crap, they were tight.

"Exactly, they'll—those kinds of things will be with you, forever."

The two things on my wrists disappeared and had reappeared as Kuroi and Hikari. I felt a slight burn on my wrists. "It hurts doesn't it?" Hikari says in a semi-monotone voice.

"The only reason it hurts is because of the energy it takes from you for us to be out here, especially at the same time," Kuroi said, leaning back against the wall. "I don't think having your soul separated from you is very good," she laughs with sarcasm.

"So how does 'consciences' become 'soul,'" I twitched. "Tell me _everything_." Valen glanced at the two 'parts of my soul,' and nodded at me.

"I suppose I'll say it then," the little baby said slowly. "Everyone has a...well, 'type of person they are,' and you are pretty neutral most of the time; Being careful with a mask of 'comfort' around another person though."

"In other words, 'fake' or unsure." the 'angel' like version of myself mumbled. I flinched. I suppose I was unaware of this happening, but most people don't know how they're acting.

"Hm, that's the reason your 'souls' are so evenly powered. Even though you must decide 'who you are,'" Valen continued, and paused, "At the moment, since the moment you were born, they've been fighting for who will take over and command you.

"Kuroi is stronger, but her intentions aren't always as good as Hikari. But you stay neutral, they will continue to even out each other. This all depends on your mood for that day, that time, that moment. Though, don't change yourself for the sake of how you want to be, let time do that for you."

When my tutor finished, she sat down with a sigh, and petted little Amalia. I followed with a sigh, "Fine, I got it, but why did they show up now?"

"Stupid Jenny!" Valen grumbled, "Look at it, we all believe you are ready to know. It's just noon, go back to school!" She grabbed the flashy-ish lavender Amalia gun and a 'clack' noise was made as she clicked a bullet in the gun.

"_Go to school with passion!_" and before I knew it I was at school, and talking to the teacher about my sickness and how I felt better.

"Hm, fine then," sensei said, with a giggle, as she brushed through her hair. "Most kids stay home and don't come back when they're sick in the morn'." She gave me the note back.

I noticed people staring at me. How awkwardly annoying...

I took my seat, which was next to Tsuna. He was staring, too, with a worried face. A naturally worrisome guy who didn't even know _me_. People should but out and not care.

I brought my right hand up my cheek, and I saw the chain which 'was' Kuroi, and over to my left, the ribbon; Hikari.

"_**That little mask is on, Jenny,**_" the voice of my 'darker' side echoed in my mind. All of these things are still not very well explained to me.

"_**Um, Jenny, are you listening?**_" and the voice of the one that opposites Kuroi also begins to echo.

In a tired, blank tone, I unconsciously answer aloud.

"_No_."

**[ End Chapter One ]**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter Extra!_

Jenny: "What? Why are you all looking at?"

Tsuna: "Ah—Jen-chan, 'no' what?"

Jenny: "Well...nothing."

Sensei: "Maybe you're hallucinating. You should go home?"

Tsuna: "That's true, you were sick right?"

Sensei: "When you're sick try not to stress yourself out and do stupid things."

Tsuna: *nods* "Stay home right sensei?"

_*They continue conversing with Jenny*_

Jenny: "SHUT UP."

Sensei: " ^_^0 Moodiness is bad also."

* * *

Thanks for reading such a boring chapter. =___=0 Just mainly semi-foreshadowing and info. Some character development too, sorry so few for the 3 characters beside myself.

It'll come in the later chapters, Valen will remain a mystery until her sidestory in the later later later far away arc. xD Anyways, where is this week's chapter of REBORN online? *sighs*

Next chap's fun~~~ Just a little note, should be done by Tuesday, hopefully. It's already handwritten, it'll need revision since it's from like 3 months ago. I do fun chaps before boring so...neh. You'll see my writing style change sometimes, so I try to keep it dramatic but funny (if I could do funny in story. .__.0)

||Jen


End file.
